


feathers

by greyskiesblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, OT4, Pillow Fights, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Pillows are thrown, faces are smacked.





	feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhymeswithpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithpi/gifts), [yodepalma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/gifts).



> my friends are the ~~worst~~ best.

“What the _fuck_?” Gladiolus stares at the ruins of the living room. He’d been gone ten – okay, maybe twenty – minutes.

And _somehow_ , in those twenty - okay, _maybe_ it had been closer to thirty - minutes, Prompto and Noctis have destroyed the living room.

Well. Not destroyed. Just somehow managed to _completely cover in feathers_.

“It was an accident.” Noctis blurts out, elbowing Prompto.

“Yep.” Prompto nods vigorously. “A _total accident._ ”

Gladiolus opens his mouth to say something. He hasn’t quite figured out _what_ when a pillow hits him in the face.

There’s the sound of giggling and running feet. A slamming door.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Gladiolus groans. “I’m calling Iggy!” He yells.

There’s thumping from Noctis’ bedroom. The apartment is too high up for them to be considering jumping.

Probably.

Gladiolus pulls his phone out and hits the speed dial.

Ignis answers on the second ring. “Gladio-”

“Oh, trust me.” Gladiolus interrupts. “You’ve _got_ to come over.”

 

Ignis sighs as he puts his phone down. He’d been in the middle of writing a report - an _urgent_ report. It’s why he’d asked Gladiolus to mind Noctis over the weekend, so he could _finish_ it.

But Gladiolus wouldn’t call him for something trivial. And if there’s something _wrong_ , if Noctis needs him…

Ignis leaves the report half-finished and races for the door.

 

“Alright.” Gladiolus makes it hard to crouch under the table. He’s just so _big_. His knee is practically in Prompto’s _face_. “We’ve probably got two minutes until he gets here.”

“He’ll open the door,” Noctis repeats from Prompto’s other side. “And he’ll get all _worried_.”

“And _you’ll_ throw the pillow.” Prompto says. “So he can’t _thump_ us.”

“Right.” Gladiolus nods. “And Prom and me will be your backup.”

“You _better_ be.” Noctis’ eyes are shining in the light from the window.

“I swear on my shield,” Gladiolus says, except Prompto’s _pretty sure_ he’s rolling his eyes.

“I uh, swear on my… camera?” Prompto shrugs.

Noctis scoffs.

There’s a sound from the front door. They all fall silent. Watching. Waiting.

Prompto’s hands tighten around his pillow.

 

Noctis feels bad the second he lets go of the pillow. Ignis looks so _worried_ , and then the pillow hits him in the face. The soft noise it makes feels _really_ loud in the quiet room.

Except it’s followed by two more pillows. Ignis dodges one and catches the other, going from worried to _mad_.

Uh-oh.

“Run!” Noctis slithers out from under the table. A pillow hits him in his side as he darts for the hallway.

He yelps and turns. Ignis is raising another pillow, about to throw it.

Prompto launches one of the couch cushions. It leaves a trail of feathers as it soars through the air. Smacks into the side of Ignis’ head.

Gladiolus whistles. “Nice.”

Prompto grins.

Noctis dives for the pillow Ignis threw.

It hits Gladiolus’ shoulder. Noctis yelps and takes off, his socks sliding on the floor.

 

“You _really_ shouldn’t have called me,” Ignis mumbles from the couch. His voice is muffled from the hand over his eyes. “I was _busy_.”

“Oh come on.” Noctis pokes him with a foot. “When’s the last time you had some _fun_?”

“I don’t think being smacked in the face is _fun_ -”

“Ah, don’t lie.” Gladiolus reaches up and pats Ignis’ arm. “It’s good to let out tension now and then.”

“I do hope you’re all going to clean up the mess.” Ignis’ voice is flat.

“What mess?” Prompto mumbles. He sounds half-asleep.

“The feathers, you dork.” Noctis drops his hand and ruffles Prompto’s hair.

“Hey!” Prompto swats him away. Ends up getting a feather in his mouth and tries to blow it away. He ends up blowing raspberries instead.

Gladiolus snorts with laughter.

“We can clean in the morning.” Noctis says. “When it’s… morning.”

“And what do we do now, your highness?” Ignis sounds like he’s rolling his eyes.

“Gladio got pizza. Somewhere. Before.” Noctis waves a hand lazily towards the kitchen.

“Bet it’s covered with feathers. All… feathery.” Prompto rolls over on the floor.

“Bet it’s still good,” Noctis points out.

“I swear.” Ignis sighs. “It was a very _important_ report, you know.”

“About what?” Gladiolus stretches his arms over his head. Bumps into Ignis’ arm.

“I…” Ignis clears his throat. “I can’t remember. The pillow knocked it out of me.”

Noctis snickers. “Don’t think Dad will like that excuse.”

“No, probably not.” Ignis sighs. “I’ll finish it tomorrow.”

“And we’ll do the cleaning.” Gladiolus gets to his feet. Slowly. Brushes the feathers off his pants. Mostly. Some of them.

“It was Noct’s idea,” Prompto mumbles. Yawns. “I don’t wanna _clean_.”

“Too bad.” Noctis messes Prompto’s hair up again. It’s got enough feathers in it that it _really_ looks like a chocobo.

Prompto groans and tries to shove Noctis’ hands away. Misses and smacks himself in the face.

 

By the time everyone’s finished laughing, Prompto’s fallen asleep.

 

When Prompto wakes up in the middle of the night, he’s been _buried_ under almost all the feathers in the living room.

It takes an hour to put them all under Noctis’ blankets.

It’s _totally_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in half an hour and i have no shame ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
